


Ronan is fucking PISSED

by rainingravens



Series: An Illustrated Pynch [4]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fanart, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13638153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingravens/pseuds/rainingravens
Summary: A re-up of Gansey's New Friend, with a more grumpy Ronan in a better outfit, a more cheery Gansey, and some depth of field.





	Ronan is fucking PISSED

Ronan stalked and glowered his way along the hallway, hands in his pockets, his sweater missing, his tie loose, half listening to Gansey as he talked to his new friend, Adam Parrish. Ronan was not fucking happy, Ronan was unusually unamused that the Pig had broken down yet again, Ronan was fucking PISSED that Adam Parrish seemed to be a fucking car whisperer, and Ronan was ready to set the whole fucking school on fire. Again.

 “What do you know about Welsh kings?” he heard Gansey ask Adam. _Fucking wonderful_ he thought and stalked faster.

**Author's Note:**

> *Another go at this, not happy with the last one, needed more swearing and Ronan needed a grumpier expression and his clothes were wrong. Also Gansey needed to look chirpier. Needed depth of field too.


End file.
